callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Rise
Die Rise, also known as Great Leap Forward is the fourteenth Zombie map. It is included in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II downloadable content pack, Revolution. It was released on January 29th, 2013 for Xbox 360 and February 28th, 2013 for the PS3 and PC. The map pack costs individually $14.99 (1200 Microsoft Points), but is also a part of the Season Pass costing $49.99 (4000 Microsoft Points). Die Rise occurs in post-apocalyptic Shanghai, China; the fight against the zombies takes place on two skyscrapers. The top half of the spawn building broke off and has the illusion of being a third building. It is also the first map in Zombies to introduce a true element of verticality, including broken elevator shafts, upside down skyscrapers, deadly falls, and elevators which transport randomized Perk-a-Cola machines and the Pack-a-Punch up and down the floors. (The Quick Revive always appears in front of the spawning room. The Who's Who and Speed Cola machines always appear inside the first building, and the remainder appear on the Dragon building.) When jumping from building to building, mattresses are scattered throughout to prevent injury from the jumps. The map contains tighter corridors and long vertical drops, unlike any other Zombies maps. The map features a new buildable Wonder Weapon (similarly to TranZit), the Sliquifier. A new buildable device is also featured, the Trample Steam, which has the capability to fling players and zombies alike. Die Rise also features a new enemy, the Minion, which looks and acts similarly to Phasing Zombies. They come every five or seven waves, and can do short teleports around the environment. There are also zombies with stronger health, identifiable by their body armor. A new perk is also introduced, Who's Who which allows the player to revive themselves by taking control of a new character (with only a M1911) nearby who can try to revive the real character, or another nearby player can revive either version of the player using Who's Who. The musical easter egg for Die Rise is We All Fall Down by Kevin Sherwood, activated by finding three teddy bears scattered across the map. Weapons Perks Buildables *Trample Steam *Navcard Table *Sliquifier Persistent Upgrades More Persistent Upgrades appear to have been added to the map, one of them bearing simliarity to Juggernog.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIXGUZ0sExs Additionally, perma-perks gained in TranZit carry over. Opening Scene Transcript A view of the Earth is shown from Space, obviously damaged from the rockets, with cracks in it showing lava, and meteors travelling by it as a distorted voice from Samuel Stuhlinger's head is heard. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"I don't understand. Why are you doing this? Why me?"'' The voice continues to talk to Samuel, as the background now moves closer into the Earth to North America, and shows them teleporting to a skyscraper in Shanghai. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Travel where? Don't you get it there's nothing left!"'' Samuel gazes outside from the building, looking at the surroundings. The voice still continues to talk to him. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Whoa... how did you... What? What do you mean, mend the rift?"'' The view shows a birds eye view of the skyscraper, then Samuel looking down it, and finally a close up of his face, with the voice talking to him. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Well maybe I don't wanna. Huh? Did you think of that?'' The close up of him continues, then a quick flashback of Samuel eating a human arm/zombie arm, and following that, zombies begin to surround him. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Oh, you can't tell them about the flesh... what I did! They'd kill me if they knew... AWW SHIT!"'' As Samuel notices the zombies swarming him, Russman dives in, and fires dual wield Five Seven pistols at the horde, successfully killing a few. He faces Samuel. Russman: ''"If you're going to talk to your imaginary friends, Stu, you might wanna wait until you're in a z-free zone!"'' Samuel then watches as a Minion tackles Russman, and rips him in half, before letting out a final scream. Suddenly, an elevator arrives by Samuel, occupied by Misty and Marlton, who wields a sniper, and begins shooting at the zombies. Abigail "Misty" Briarton:'' "Stupin-ger! Get over here, now!"'' Marlton Johnson: ''"C'mon, c'mon!"'' Samuel is shown racing towards the elevator with them, as the huge crowd of zombies approaches fast. Right before they get attacked, the door shuts, and the elevator begins to travel down. Samuel Stuhlinger: "What do we do now?" Abigail "Misty" Briarton: ''"We arm up, find a good place to defend, kick ass, that's it!"'' Samuel continues to hear the voice in his head, which confuses him. Distorted voice of Richtofen: ''"Accept your fate, begin a new!" '' The quote is hard to hear at first from the player's point of hearing. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"I don't understand..."'' Marlton Johnson: ''"What are you talking about, Stuhlinger? Misty made it pretty clear!"'' The elevator door opens, and outside is filled with zombies. Richtofen is now heard clearly and is speaking to Samuel. Dr. Edward Richtofen: ''"Accept your fate, begin a new!"'' The three survivors begin to shoot the horde, as they are trapped. Abigail "Misty" Briarton: ''"If we're going down, we're going down fighting! GAH!"'' The group are eventually caught in the crowd, and presumably killed, until suddenly, they are seen teleporting back to the Starting Room, having no memory of what happened earlier. Samuel Stuhlinger: '"''Have we been here before?" Achievements/Trophies *High Maintenance' (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Die Rise, be the architect of their instruction. *'Vertigoner' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, fling 10 zombies in one game. *'Mad Without Power' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, reach round 10 before turning on the power. *'Shafted' (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, use Pack-a-Punch and all perk machines in one game. *'Slippery When Undead' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, kill 5 zombies with a single shot from the Sliquifier. *'Facing The Dragon' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, face the dragon head-on before reaching round 2. *'I'm My Own Best Friend' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, revive yourself. Gallery Misty and Stuhlinger in Die Rise BOII.png|Abigail "Misty" Briarton and Samuel Stuhlinger holding off the undead. The power switch can be seen in the background. Die rise.png|Crumbling skyscrapers as seen in the preview trailer. die rise 3.PNG|A broken elevator shaft in Die Rise. die rise 5.PNG|An upside down building in Die Rise. die rise 4.PNG|Samuel Stuhlinger and Russman in Die Rise, moving through tight corridors. die rise shower towers.jpg|The buildings in the trailer. Misty Marlton and Russman from The Replacer Trailer.png|Marlton, Russman, and Misty holding out in front of a moving elevator with Speed Cola Sliquifier firing BOII.jpg|New wonder weapon in Die Rise named the Sliquifier. Die Rise Loading Screen.jpg|Die Rise loading screen Die Rise Map Zombies BOII.jpg|A view of map. Videos Trivia *The mainheading of Die Rise, '' , is a reference to the 1960s initiative to industrialize China through mass production of steel, which failed miserably and resulted in the death of millions of people. *''Die Rise'' is a pun on " "; referring to the various skyscrapers. *Great Leap Forward is the third map that refers to the famous phrase in Zombies, "You must ascend from darkness." Nacht der Untoten being the first, and Ascension being the second. *PhD Flopper is featured within the map, but cannot be obtained. It is only seen in a corridor in the starting room elevator. *While playing as Samuel J. Stuhlinger the player can hear groans unheard by the other players characters. These groans can be heard by other players if they are down or dead. *The second half of the main building has fallen off and is upside-down. Every weapon off of the wall, including the mystery box, in that area is oriented upside-down. There are also no functioning elevators in that area. *In solo or local, there is an opening comic-style movie sequence, explaining how they got there and revealing that Samuel Stuhlinger has a hidden past. **This is the fifth map to have a cinematic opening, with Nacht der Untoten being the first, "Five" being the second, Dead Ops Arcade being the third and Call of the Dead being the fourth. **This is also the first Black Ops II Zombie map to have an opening cinematic. *The Green Run Navcard can be used in the Die Rise NAV table. However the Die Rise Navcard can't be used in the Green Run NAV table. *This is the second zombies map to feature elevators, the first being "Five". *Some of the zombies wear SDC uniforms, indicating that this map takes place in or slightly before 2025. **These zombies also have slightly more health (approximately 20-30 % more). **The amount of extra health seems to correspond to the amount of armor. *The comic book loading screen for Great Leap Forward depicts another page of the comic behind it, similar to Call of the Dead's loading screen. **On the left hand side of the comic is the Green Run loading screen, which is a postcard, not a comic page. The comic page under the postcard is the Nuketown Zombies loading screen. The comic page after the current page is presumably the next map's loading screen. **On the bottom right hand side, a part of the page is missing, revealing a part of the next map's loading screen. **The rip on the right side also somewhat resembles the upper part of a human silhouette. *There are posters in the room where the PDW-57 is, and one of the posters says "since 1996." meaning that this map takes place after 1996. *Die Rise has the most assault rifles available off the wall, at three. It also has the most sniper rifles available, at three, in both the mystery box and off the wall. *This map features the highest amount of wall weapons among all other zombie maps, at 14. *This the first map to allow the player to be downed more than three times in Solo due to the addition of Who's Who. *This is the first map to include regular zombies with varying healths in the same round. *This is the third map to take place in Asia, the first being Shi No Numa, and the second being Shangri-La *New parts, elevator keys, can be used to call elevators to a specific floor or reset the dropping elevator in the starting room. **This is the first time that a part does not build something. This is also the first time that a part can be renewed after use. *Some chalk outlines and other utilities in the upside down building are flipped, such as the Mystery Box spawn, the M16, the Galvaknuckles (Indistinguishable from the normal side) and the AN-94. *Apparently, the dust from the rockets has started to break as players can see some blue in the sky and see the sun. *Falling off the buildings with Quick Revive on solo will cause the player to immediately respawn in the Starting Room with all weapons, unlike in Moon where you will spawn downed where you had jumped from. References fr:Die Rise